Green Arrow (CW)
|-|Green Arrow= |-|The Spectre= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Higher with arrows | Low 2-C, 2-A when empowered by the seven paragons Name: Oliver Queen, The Hood, The Arrow, Al Sah-him, Green Arrow, The Spectre Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Vigilante, Mayor of Star City, Leader of Team Arrow, Leader of the League of Assassins, CEO of Queen Consolidated Age: 34 at the time of his death (born May 16, 1985) Powers and Abilities: Magic, Limited Magic Resistance, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Master Archer, Master Marksman, Master Swordsman, Master Stick fighter, Master knive-fighter/thrower, Expert driver and pilot, Status Effect Inducement with varous arrows, Electricity Manipulation with electric arrow, Magnetism Manipulation with magnetic arrow, Light Manipulation with flashbang arrow, Fire Manipulation with flame burst arrow, Can counteract some poisons and drugs with Lian Yu herbs | Same as before, plus Energy Manipulation and Projection, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Creation (Created Earth Prime from the remains of of Earth-1, Earth-38 and Earth-BL), Precognition and Retrocognition, Power Bestowal (Restored Barry's connection to the Speed Force), Flight, Teleportation (Of himself and others), Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Fought Cyrus Gold. Caught a punch from Mirakuru Roy. Overpowered a weakened Flash. Injured Deathstroke despite Slade wearing a bulletproof armour). Higher with arrows (His explosive arrows destroyed a metric ton of rock when Laurel used one to escape being trapped in a collapsed area) | Universe level+ (Fought the Anti-Monitor after he was empowered by the Crisis), Multiverse level+ when empowered by the seven paragons (Restored the entire multiverse, but it cost him his life in the process) Speed: Supersonic '''(Can avoid bullet fire after it happens multiple times. Shot a grenade out of the air after it was launched. Caught a punch from a weakened Flash. Can block or catch an incoming arrow, Malcolm Merlyn stated that Ollie's faster than himself and Merlyn can catch arrows at near point blank, kept up with Slade who is faster than Billy Wintergreen who catches arrows out of the air) | '''FTL (Comparable to the Anti-Monitor) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Comparable to Nyssa Al Ghul and Deathstroke. Can easily rip chains apart) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (Cracked a concrete wall by smashing a man's head into it) | Unknown Durability: Wall level (Took hits from Mirakuru users) | Universe level+ Stamina: Superhuman (Fought an army of Mirakuru soldiers, Survived being impaled and falling off a mountain, Can endure long periods of free-diving without air) | Unknown Range: Extended melee range with bow. Dozen of meters with arrows | Multiversal+ through creation Standard Equipment: Kevlar arrow suit, different bows, Flechette, Lian Yu herbs, Swords, Trick arrows Intelligence: Gifted (Designed many of his weapons, is fluent in at least seven languages, eidetic memory, skilled engineer, high medical knowledge) Weaknesses: Sometimes emotional Key: Green Arrow | The Spectre Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Eggsy (Kingsman) Eggsy's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Married Characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2